The Internet is a network of interlinked computers that users access using a personal computer linked to an Internet browser. Websites may include hyperlinks that allow the user to jump from web page to web page and website to website. Hyperlinks are typically identified or highlighted on the web page to indicate that it can access additional information, whether from another web page or another website.
Many merchants have their own e-commerce website to advertise, market, and sell their products and/or services. The website may include product information (e.g., brand, size, color, etc.), prices, availability, and product specifications. Due to a plethora of information, websites may include a search engine for the user to easily navigate and locate a particular product and/or product information they desire. The search engine allows the user to select choices from predefined criteria. The user may select a choice from many different criteria, such as brand, color, size, etc.